


50 Under One Flag

by KitariAuthor



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Other, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitariAuthor/pseuds/KitariAuthor
Summary: America's some lazy stereotype who's always late for everything and doesn't seem to be doing ANY paperwork. But why the heck isn't his government complaining? Little fluff family thing of America and his 50 children, known as the States and trying to keep everyone else from finding out. (also first story on AO3, warning)





	1. 10 Things You'll Need to Know Before You Die Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~! Warning, first fanfic ever written on AO3, so this is gonna be as scrappy as heck. Criticism is appreciated. Also, I am unable to do headings with the laptop I am available to. There are no h1 etc. on this, sorry. If you guys can tell me an alternative that to what I'll try to use (improvised heading, probably will look awfully weird), please tell me. And so...please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an introduction. Stuff I'd like for you to know before you jump into this.

HEYO, PEOPLE.

Okay, some stuff I wanna clear up for this.

1) This doesn't involve any of the capitals. So DC doesn't exist in this, like most of my other fanfics, but America will have wings (which, yeah, are from me), and will have TERRIBLE eyesight without his glasses.

2) All of the states are like America when he was a colony. But they don't act as innocent (well, they are innocent...well, most of them are) and, um, stupid as a newborn landform.

3) Not all the states have spotlights...sorry, there's 50 of them and there's no way I can prioritize all of them in each update. And I just KNOW I'm gonna forget some in the making of this story.

4) Slice of life, like the political satire format, that Hetalia's usually in.

5) Some of the states might act a little...jerky. But they're really nice! So, please don't be offended if you're from that state. The only states I am able to pin their personality on is Minnesota, New York, Texas, and New Mexico from a video on YouTube from Funimation. It's the one where Eric demonstrates the different accents that America could've had.

6) Some states have the depiction of some of the countries like Alaska is some Rusame child, Hawaii is from Ameripan, and Iowa kinda looks like some cross from FrUkUS.

7) I'm trying to imply all the different skin colors, mainly black or white, of course, I'm trying to place others in. It's kinda hard...some people can get really offended by it, so PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I MAKE MAJOR MISTAKES.

8) You're gonna see a man who could've been president if he didn't get shot in the chest. Well, at least some reincarnated version of him, I ain't perfect.

9) Some of them have some sibling relationships that you could recognize. Like Montana and Washington are like...I wanna say Italy and Romano, but Washington isn't as much as a jerk...? More like Switzerland. So, yeah...

10) TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS AND CRITICISM. I may be ON America's landform right now, but I don't know everything about the states! So if make any mistakes or if there's some stuff you wanna cover PLEASE DON'T HOLD IT IN, BE AS HONEST AS AN AMERICAN.

(y'know, because we're notoriously known for sharing our feelings about other countries and people...)

SO NOW YA PEOPLE KNOW.

So SIT BACK.

RELAX.

AND ENJOY THE BOOK!

...and maybe watch it get real dang weird because I'M JUST WINGING THE DANG THING.

See you.

-Author


	2. America's Adorable, 50-Stack Mountain of Paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet a couple of the states and what they're like! Plus, check out their daddy's boss and American president while you're at it.

About a Couple Years Ago...

~~~~~

Today was the day of a new meeting and like usual, America rushes in last to the table. As tired as he looks, he trudges over to the last seat, which was in between Russia and Lithuania. Not exactly the best seat in the world, but it'll do.

Germany: "America, you need to be on time."

America: "Hey, I'm here, ain't I?"

The German just gives him an exasperated sigh, as he shuffles his papers and begins to present. Russia glanced down at the American and noticed that he wasn't as animated as usual. Didn't jump up to present first. After the entire meeting was over, everyone now noticed that he didn't present ONCE. Why was that?

England: "America?"

America: "Hm? Oh, hey, Iggy!"

Trying to wipe the heavier fatigue off of his face, he slaps on a bright smile that momentarily blinds England. 

England: "...Are you alright? You've been very quiet the entire meeting."

America: "Haha, didya NOT want me to be quiet?"

He jokes off, elbowing England in the side, as said Englishman grimaces at him in annoyance.

England: "No, I do not. I...actually, seeing that you're just dandy, I'll just not waste my time with you."

America: "Great! I'll not waste my time on ya, either!"

Sputtering at America's unintentional roast, England's head whirls around to see America peeling away at the speed of light, throwing retorts his direction. America doesn't even hear them as he's mentally panicking of what's happening back at home.

~~~~~

Minnesota: "B-But Daddy said to wait until he gets home!"

Georgia: "But he's always so tired when he does. I say we make dinner for him!"

California: "Are you guys, like...STILL arguing about this?"

Virginia: "Father said to wait, so we will wait."

This ceases the bickering that happens in the vast living room of the American Manor. Huddled in the center are 50 little children, all dressed up in a colonial-country clothing (like America's clothes when he was first colonized in the 1770's) with a brooch in the center of their bows that depicted their flags. All the children were loyal to their father, dad, daddy, papa, pops; America. They admired him and loved him to pieces, as America did to them in return. After all, he did raise them ever since the dawn of their time.

I mean, you gotta admit, it's impressive that he was able to raise all 50 of them without any of the countries knowing. They just spied on his land, which America dutifully protects, for obvious reasons. He even takes all the blame for him being late for meetings and all the like that happens to him that actually occurs due to having to take care of his children. Of course, it's not like America...has a wife for this. Mother Earth just decided that he should have them. And they love him. All of them personally wouldn't trade for independence, which they all try their best as a state.

Virginia: "Now, listen, Father said that he'll be home and go straight to his office. We have to be good kids and not cause trouble for him!"

The little dark brown-haired girl and 10th state puff out her cheeks in a sort of angry manner. She tries to take hold of the situation like America seems to do so effortlessly with them.

Hawaii: "...but papa looks so tired all the time. There has to be something we can do..."

The youngest and 50th state shies next to the 49th and biggest state, Alaska, hiding behind her black hair, peering through the screen with her big brown eyes. Alaska shifts nervously, not liking the weird stare Virginia was giving him. It was probably because he looked too much like Russia, but with America's blue eyes. Hawaii was the same, except she looked like a female Japan, with his eyes. The two are also extremely shy. America keeps trying to get him and Hawaii included in with the rest of the children, but they stay glued to America's legs when he tries.

A worried tone took on the southern drawl that was loudly injected into the air. Texas, the 28th state, after Florida, stood up on the couch, holding onto his lasso in one hand and his cowboy hat in the other. 

Texas: "He didn't wanna play! I thought playin' would make him happy!"

Washington: "Didn't you hear Virginia? She said he was tired! Father wouldn't want to play."

Scowled the younger, by the 42nd, but the supposedly more teen-acting boy. Montana, the 41st, and closest little sister to Washington takes her brother's shoulder and tries to calm down his spiking temper. This, he does instantly.

Iowa: "I think we should make him dinner while he works! I have pretty decent cooking skills!"

Suggests the 29th, and probably most positive state. She brushes away the stray golden bangs that couldn't go with the rest of her tiny ponytail, bright green eyes showing with radiance. Washington puts a damper on her excitement, not really enjoying to being blinded by a state that acts like she's younger than him but definitely isn't.

Washington: "Just because you're flag looks French and that you were in the Louisiana Purchase, doesn't mean your cooking's perfect. Heck, you look kind of like what Father said England looks like. Even though he's sugar-coating it, we know his cooking's awful."

Iowa: "H-Hey! I do my best! And it's not burnt at all! I swear! And besides, my flag's design is named 'Canadian Pale', so I don't solely depend on French heritage!"

Washington: "Uncle Canada is France's colony!"

Iowa: "He isn't his colony anymore!"

Washington: "Gosh, you are so stubborn!"

Iowa: "Stu-!? What does that have to do with anything?! And I don't wanna hear that from you!"

Florida: "I think Dad needs a vacation."

Murmurs the 27th state, behind Iowa, who sits down next to the 30th, Wisconsin, who was quietly nibbling on a cheese stick, as he talks to her. Iowa turns around and crouches down to her older brother's level.

Iowa: "What do you have in mind?"

Florida: "...well-"

Virginia: "If Father would take a vacation, then he'd be even more behind on work, though..."

Wisconsin: "But the government knows about us and gladly allows it. Just as long as he doesn't slack off-I mean...gosh, that sounded rude."

Washington: "No duh."

Montana: "Washington!"

California: "Well, Wisty has a point, though. Like, Dad has to be the busiest country in the entire freaking world and no one has, like, any idea."

Alaska: "...I kind of want it to stay like that."

Hawaii: "...yeah..."

As the states kind of silent down, they hear the clicking of the front door unlocking. Instantly, all 50 of their faces light up like a Christmas tree and 100 little feet bolt for the door, some tripping but still excitedly trotted.

America quickly slips behind the door, locking it as he enters. Just as he turns around, he gets swamped about immediately.

Texas: "YEEHAW!"

America: "Whoa-!"

(all 50 states): "Dad/Daddy/Papa/Pops/Father!!!"

(heck, imagine what THAT sounds like)

America: "Hey, everyone, you all miss me?"

Rhode Island: "Yes! *sniff*"

America: "Aw, don't cry~! Here, up ya go."

He picks up the crying 13th state into his arms to calm his little princess. Other states cluster around wanting to be picked up. America sets Rhode Island on his shoulders and stripped off his bomber jacket, tying it around his waist, as some states start hugging his legs. He works off his army jacket underneath and is left with his black muscle shirt and everything beneath. With that, he is able to extend his wings and let some states ride on his marginal coverts.

Thank goodness he's wicked strong. Any bird that has its young riding on the bone of their wings would probably have that part snapped.

America: "Okay, guys, what the heck happened while I was gone? Please don't tell me you destroyed something again."

California: "Don't worry, we didn't add to your debt to China! At least I think we didn't..."

America: "Haha, don't worry too much about it. Though, still, I want all of ya to be careful. I don't want any of you to get hurt."

All of the wingless 50 states had either eagerly followed him or was riding on his person in some way. He chuckles as he sets everyone down and settles in the living room, making time to hear what everyone said.

~~~~~

It's late in the evening and Virginia had slipped back into the living room, where some of the states were still playing around in. The 8th and 12th Carolina twins had been standing near the doorway as Virginia entered. Hard to believe that South Carolina came before North Carolina did.

Virginia: "Oh..."

North/South Carolina: "What is it, Ginny?"

Virginia: "...Father had fallen asleep in his office again."

North/South Carolina: "But we made him dinner!"

Virginia: "...well, we'll have to have dinner without him."

And that's what all of them reluctantly did.

~~~~~

It's the morning of the next day and Iowa and Texas, early risers, had gotten up and decided that they were gonna get started making breakfast before Dad did. They saw that a couple other states had the same idea. As they were working, Iowa heard the doorbell.

Iowa: "...Hm?"

Texas: "I'll get it!"

Iowa: "W-Wait! Texas, Dad-"

Texas: "But Dad's asleep! Who else is gonna do it?"

Iowa: "But what if it's...?"

Her green eyes kind of duck underneath her blond hair as Texas' brown eyes do the same to his auburn hair.

Wisconsin: "...U-Um, guys? There's a man at the front door."

Texas/Iowa: "You opened it-?!"

Wisconsin: "N-No! I didn't! I just tried to peek through the side of the window! I thought I saw a man! I swear, he didn't see me or anything!"

Texas/Iowa: "..."

Iowa: "...Maybe we should get Dad."

Texas: "But he was conked out in his office! Ya know how much time it took all 50 of us to get him to his bed? C'mon, half of us were dead on his bed with him."

Wisconsin: "Then what do we do?"

"Excuse me? It's not a country, it's me."

Three states shut up in the foyer where they bickered. Then their faces dawn with realization as they hastily open the door.

Texas/Iowa/Wisconsin: "President Hamilton!"

Texas takes no time lassoing the door handle and pulling it open. There stands the current president of the USA, President Alfred Hamilton, coincidentally having the same first name as their dad's. He's pretty cool in their opinion.

President Hamilton: "Hey, kiddos. Is your dad up, or still out like a ton of bricks?"

Texas: "Bricks."

President Hamilton: "Well, when he's awake, tell him, he has a few days off until we say otherwise."

Iowa: "Really?!"

President Hamilton: "Hey, his paperwork is basically taking care of you all. So, I want one of you to give him this to read over."

The President produces an envelope and hands it to Wisconsin. The children thank him dearly and he just runs a hand through his tied-back black hair, even though his hair wasn't really long to begin with.

President Hamilton: "Oh, and tell him to take better care of himself. Geez, the man needs a girlfriend or something."

The three states that were once chattering happily stopped. In creepy, wide-eyed unison, they slowly turn their heads back up to President Hamilton which makes him recoil a little.

President Hamilton: "Whoa, what did I say wrong this time?"

Iowa: "...well..."

Texas: "...it's just..."

Wisconsin: "We're fine with just Dad. We don't need another. Besides, he has enough love for all of us and the ones that only sparingly love him back. So, he's good, too."

President Hamilton: "...Well, then. Ha, didn't think Mr. America would have such...protective kids."

Wisconsin: "Of course! He's taken care of us ever since we've existed and has never been mean to us!"

President Hamilton: "...Never?"

Wisconsin: "...If you are talking about when we've been bombed, all we care about is that Dad never meant for it to happen and did whatever he could to help us. It's the attackers' fault."

Texas/Iowa: "Yeah..."

Virginia: "Wisconsin? Iowa? Texas? Who are you three talking-? Ah! President Hamilton! I-I will alert Father-"

President Hamilton: "Haha, slow down, Veteran, you're dad can rest easy for awhile, so make sure you all take care of him for the time being."

He noticed Virginia slightly quirk at her nickname. She has a pretty good idea why she was named that and honestly takes pride in it, but sometimes she doesn't like hearing it from him, for some reason. 

Virginia: "...Did Congress have a political blow-up, again?"

President Hamilton: "Nah, personally, I think this might be the most stable Congress has been in a while. If anything, it's getting kinda bleak and boring. We're getting to the end of our problems faster than before. Progress has been insane! Gotta hand it to your dad, Vet."

Virginia: "...You are serious?"

President Hamilton: "Right?! He's so peeling down on paperwork, his office's running dry! His problems are looking up and recovering fast. This might be a golden age for America, y'know."

The states look up at their beaming president. This had to be the nicest they've ever heard any boss of theirs speak about their dad.

With that President Hamilton said his goodbyes to the four states, giving a smile to the ones in the back, watching on, then heads out the door. Virginia turns toward Wisconsin.

Virginia: "All...all the other states are awake. Let's follow his orders and take care of Father."

Wisconsin: "R-Right!"

Virginia: "Don't forget to put that on his side table or something!"

Wisconsin: "Okay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! You like it? Dunno, I have some ideas, so I dunno when this'll end ;;. If you have some suggestions, critics, or just random comments, go for it! I'm all ears!
> 
> See you.
> 
> -Author


	3. First Two Years and Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England's hanging on him and so's Rhode Island, but not in the same meaning.

Dear America,

Honestly, I think I shouldn't be calling our precious country by a name so flippantly. Personally, it'll put me more at ease when I call you Mr. USA than just plain America. But none of that. I want to address to you about your paperwork.

Before you go running a hand through your hair then cussing due to you accidentally hitting your ever-so prized cowlick, hear me out, this'll not be anything...too harsh.

Your paperwork circumnavigates around the subjects regarding the status and conditions of your states. But since you've been forced to neglect them due to countless meetings and physical document labor, they've come around for needs. Of course, a maid or whatnot is extremely inadvisable, for obvious reasons. It pains me to have heard complaints about other countries that you've been unattentive and late coming to the meetings and taking vigorous breaks, then rushing out like the British are coming. Which, seeing where most of the complaints are coming from, it's quite literal.

Now that I have that in focus, I want you to consider something that I hope that you find interesting. Drop all of your paperwork, clear out your office, get a new computer, and start learning some proper father skills, because now your paperwork is taking care of the states.

Yes, you heard me. Your paperwork, as I said, is all about your states. Because you can't take care of them more properly, they, of course, are going to have issues. Not to say that you're a terrible dad, just saying that WE'RE the reason why. Think about it, you take away the needless paperwork, which obviously isn't speeding things up, you have more time to care for your states and your people will start to feel the affections. Plus, I bet it'll put your mind a little at ease when you're at your World Meetings.

Please email me your response and I'll work on getting you a new computer. Your old one is about as old as you.

Your President,

Alfred A. Hamilton

P.S.

Good luck. You're gonna need it. Parenting is a pain in the butt. This time, you're gonna have to mean it.

~~~~~

America read the letter again. And again. And again. The signature was unmistakable. President Hamilton was asking him to get rid of his paperwork and reserve on solely taking care of his states as a proper dad.

At first, it kind of felt hard to let go, considering all that time and effort he had doing those mountains of paperwork, but it now felt like such a relief to get off his shoulders. Slumping down into his chair, he lets out this strangled exhale that mixed in with his halfhearted chuckles. 

Solely taking care of the states, huh? Why didn't the heck he think of that earlier?

~~~~~

Present Day...

England: "America...AMERICA!"

America: "Wuh...?"

England: "HONESTLY! This is the third time you've fallen asleep this week! As if you hadn't done so many times in your past lifetime!"

America: "...Did I?"

The American stretched, rubbing the back of his neck. Dang, he had a nice dream. He dreamed of playing outside with his states. It was a nice picture. Until he heard Massachusettes' British drawl amplify to about 100. And he doesn't even have that thick of an accent, so that scared the cheese outta him.

England: "You need to get more sleep but not neglect your work, understand?"

America: "Wha-? Who said I was neglecting my work?!"

England: "...When was the last time you've walked in this boardroom with actual documents? It's been nothing but a laptop and snacks ever since around 2 years ago."

America: "And look at me now. I'm soaring."

England: "...But how? What are you doing that is becoming your uprising...?"

America: "...Well..."

England: "Please don't tell me that you're actually going around supporting your people rather than doing it paper-wise."

America: "H-Hey, hey, don't give me that look! I don't go around passing pamphlets or whatever. I'd get myself killed!"

England: "Yes, you would. You are slightly less agreeable with matters like these, for goodness' sake."

America: "And what does that have to do with the argument, Washington?"

England: "...What?"

England's eyes widen a bit at the stern tone America's voice took as he crosses his arms and stared him down. More importantly, why did he call him 'Washington'? Did he mean his first president? He personally thought President Washington would be the one making that face to America, not vice versa.

America finally realizes his slip and quickly slaps his face, missing his mouth, as he sputters in spite of himself and the situation.

America: "I-I meant..."

England: "...You need rest."

America: "Heck, I'm fine! I...I got work back at home!"

England: "Pray tell why you didn't bring it to the meeting?"

America: "W-Well...they're...um, it's not...exactly something I can...bring..."

England: "Oh, lay off, is it that big that you can't even lug it to the meeting? Are you serious?"

America: "H-Hey! It's not like that!"

England: "...Hmph."

It's really starting to nag at England now. America was certainly hiding something from him. And it had something terribly connected to his paperwork. He watched America sweat and stiffly loosen his collar to get some air flow, but not to yank the collar all the way open. America nervously watched England's eyes narrow. His mind began to panic.

America: (Oh, crud, is there anything that I slipped? I thought I cleaned up good. Is there anything on my...collar...? My neck-?)

England: "What happened to your neck?"

America: "W-What do ya mean...?"

England: "Your neck. It looks like someone tried to strangle you with a thin rope."

America: (Texas when he lassoed me while we were playing last night! How could I forget him nearly choking than the war that came after that?!)

America: "A-Ah, um...I..."

England: "America..."

America: "I-I-I-I nearly choked me with my tie!"

England: "...Your tie does not match the markings on your neck. These thinly arranged loops say that it was from a coiled or twin-twisted roping."

America: "I was half asleep when I got ready! S-So...I accidentally took my old...lasso and nearly strangled myself with it..."

England: "..."

America: "..."

England: "...Did you now..."

America: "Y-Yup!"

England: "...You're stuttering too much."

America: "Heck, I'm sweating bullets and I'm trying to get cool over here!"

As he says this, his phone vibrates in his pocket. He glances to England, who nods, allowing him to answer whoever was on the phone. America slowly brings the phone to his ear.

America: "Hello...?"

[Virginia]: "F-Father...!? When are you coming home?!"

America: "...Ack-!"

[Virginia]: "I know this might not be a great time, but I am having difficulties keeping everyone calmed down. Uh, Rhode somehow got stuck up on a dangling grip on the chandelier in the living room and-TEXAS! Don't you dare! Put that lasso AWAY!"

America silently hoped that England didn't hear his daughter scream to Texas about the lasso. Or the first bit where she called him 'father'. He nervously glances at England. He returns it with a confused expression.

England: "...Is that your boss complaining about your work?"

America: "...Well..."

He places a hand on the phone.

America: "...It's kind of a complaint...but it's not from my boss."

Worry was firmly plastered to his face as England watched him fidget in place. America desperately wanted to get out of there and check what was going on. Rhode Island is probably crying her eyes out and Texas is probably trying to lasso her down. He most definitely didn't want any of his children getting hurt and here he is squirming under England's glare.

England: "Not from your boss, huh?"

America: "Y-YEAH AND I KINDA GOTTA GO, SEE YOU AT THE NEXT MEETING!!!"

With that America bolted down the hall at the speed of light, his wings aching to split open his military jacket and fly. He quickly tore open his military jacket, tied his bomber jacket around his waist. Left with his exposed wings, he kicked down the front door and took off. England had been chasing him but didn't get to see his wings or his take off. 

~~~~~

As he was power-flying across the Atlantic ocean, the adrenaline pumping him passed fighter jets' speed, with only saving Rhode Island and comforting his states in mind, he whipped out his cellphone. Luckily he was strong and could hold it without it breaking or falling out of grip. He had a ton of energy and worry, he might as well use it.

America: "VIRGINIA!"

Virginia: "Y-Yes father...?"

America: "I NEED FOR YOU TO OPEN UP THE FRONT DOOR! I AM FLYING OVER THE ATLANTIC SO I'M GONNA SWOOP IN TO GET RHODE FROM THE CHANDELIER! TELL EVERYONE TO CLEAR OUT!"

Virginia: "Y-You heard him! CLEAR OUT!"

Sadly, it would take him some hours to get there by flight. He hoped that he had eaten enough hamburgers and drunk enough soda for this.

~~~~~

A lot of time later...

Rhode Island: "I-I-I can't..."

Connecticut: "J-Just hold on for a little while longer!"

Massachusetts: "Dang it, don't we have some stepping ladder or something!?"

Virginia: "Don't you start stacking furniture again, we already hurt 12 of us!"

Wisconsin: "And none of us can reach the step ladder!"

Rhode Island, who was once just hugging the upper gold branches of the chandelier, was now danging from her fingers from the bottom branch. Both he and plenty others were praying that the branch wouldn't break and hurt more of them. 12 of them already were bruised and/or bloodied up from the cascade of furniture they had initially stacked to get her down earlier. 

Rhode Island: "Waaaah!!! Daddy!!!"

Connecticut: "Hold on! Urgh, Dad, please hurry-"

"EVERYONE GET THE HECK DOWN!!!"

A huge gust of air blasted through the room, the front door nearly being shot off its hinges. And in his jeweled winged glory, America flew into the living room and whisked Rhode Island from the chandelier and perched down on the couch.

America: "Hah...hah...ssh, ssh, it's okay, it's okay...I'm here..."

He cooed, as Rhode Island buried her tiny face into his chest. The states looked relieved up until America took a glance at their faces.

America: "WHA-?!"

Georgia: "U-Um...Dad..."

America: "...WHAT...What happened to all of you...?!"

Louisiana: "We-urgh!"

Arizona: "H-Hey, dude, don't move!"

Washington: "OW-ow, ow, you guys! You two are right next to my leg, DON'T!"

America: "...You, three boys, started this?"

Louisiana: "...Well. WE didn't. HE did."

The black-skinned boy pointed a finger at Washington who was being fused over by Montana again. America felt another headache coming on. Slowly, he put down Rhode Island, letting her brothers, Connecticut and Massachusettes, take care of her. WIngs still bared, he carefully walked over to the three states, dodging all the other states injured on the ground.

America: "...Washington-"

Washington: "WHAT?! It was a joke! The little baby couldn't take a joke-"

America: "Rhode is older than you, remember?"

Washington: "That's what makes this so ridiculous!"

America: "All of you cry and panic, all the same, Washington. Now, I'd like for you to say sorry to everyone that got hurt and to Rhode."

Washington: "...B-But...I..."

America knelt down, patting his head. His voice sounded worn out and soothing rather more than irritated and commanding. It wasn't long before Washington started tearing up and blubbering apologies. America just chuckled and hugged Washington, who didn't leave him for the rest of the day.

~~~~~

England: "...America isn't responding."

France: "He hasn't been responding much from the past 2 years. I wonder..."

England: "...What."

France: "Does Amerique have a girl~?"

England: "Wha-?! No! He doesn't have a-well, we don't even-that's not something we should assume-!"

France: "Ah, Angleterre, you had such a hard time letting him grow up as a country, surely you can let go for him to have a girlfriend?"

England: "W-Well...he never..."

France: "-Had a girlfriend? Whose fault do you think that is?"

England: "HIS! He's independent of me!"

France: "Then you can let him go, Oui?"

England: "I..."

*bzzt, bzzt*

England: "Oh, bollocks, it's mine....hello?"

[America]: "Dude!"

England: "Oh...America! W-Where have you been?! I've been trying to reach you-"

[America]: "-The past 15 times, yeah, I saw! Sorry, I was busy dealing with something. It was really important."

England: "...Indeed. I was wondering...how did you get home? Your flight left and you were reported not being on the plane."

[America]: "...uh...I was, uh, um...dropped off by another country!"

England: "Someone else? Who?"

[America]: "...Um..."

Just as America's saying this, he felt a tug down on his pant leg. America looked down and saw Alaska tugging there, with Hawaii huddling behind him. America wasn't aware of the name that fell out after that.

[America]: "...Russia."

England/France: "WHAT!?"

[America]: "W-Wha-?! France!? What's going on over there?!"

England: "Russia...!? RUSSIA!? When did you get close to him?!"

[America]: "W-Well, I didn't! I...I just, um..I asked him, okay?! I needed to, uh, talk to him about something?"

England: "...what is this certain thing?"

[America]: "...'thing'?"

England: "Yes! The 'thing' you had to desperately ask Russia about-wait..."

France: "...You don't think..."

[America]: "The...thing...well..."

~~~~~

In the American Manor...

[England]: "America? America! Are you still there?"

America had to put his phone on his shoulder to muffle it out. He knelt down to his and Hawaii's level, looking kind of stressed.

America: "What is it, Alaska?"

Alaska: "...um...are you busy...?"

America: "Eh...kinda...?"

Alaska: "...uh..."

[England]: "AMERICA! Where are you?! You haven't hung up! America?!"

America: "Oh...my...gosh..."

[England]: "America?! Is everything alright?!"

America's eyes flit up behind Alaska and Hawaii and saw a bunch of states peaking behind the corner of the hallway. Some with blood, some with bruises, some with both. The very sight of it made America's face pale and his heart jerk painfully.

Alaska: "P-Papa...? Who is that?"

America: "...Ack...Dude, sorry, I'm really sorry, I gotta go, seriously."

~~~~~

*beep*

England/France: "..."

France: "...there was someone else there..."

England: "With an...unmistakable...Russian accent."

France: "But...it sounded so quiet, so young."

~~~~~

America: "...hah...there, Alaska. Okay, anyone else with injuries?"

Virginia: "...No, there was only 12."

America: "Good...hah...I am so tired..."

Iowa: "Daddy? I and Wisconsin made something for you."

America: "Hm? Oh, thanks, Iowa, Wisty."

Wisconsin: "Dad, who was that?"

America: "Oh...that was...someone kinda important."

Georgia: "...'Kinda'?"

America: "...Okay, maybe really important, but it wasn't Hamilton."

Arizona: "...Was it another country?"

America: "Hey, hey, calm down...and yeah...it was."

(all the states): "...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, haha...ha...yeah, I am gonna be placing America in different situations where the countries nearly find out but America escapes them somehow. I think you guys can guess who's the next country. Yeah, the letter bit is supposed to be slanted, but I don't know how to do that, here. Or...can we even do it at all? ;;  
> Comments and critiques are appreciated!


	4. Don't Get Any Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America needs to ask someone a huge favor...

The Russian Manor...

*bzzt, bzzt*

...

*bzzt-*

Russia: "...Privet...?"

[???]: "...ack-HEY! Whoa, whoa, whoa, you two get off each other...!"

Russia: (English? It's awfully muffled...)

Russia: "...Hello?"

[???]: "Hm? Oh, hey! Dude, I need to ask a HUGE favor of-wait...this is Russia, right?"

Russia: "Haha, the one and only."

Russia: (Oh, it's America. I wonder what that pig wants of me. A huge favor, hm?)

[America]: "Okay, dude, I wanna know..."

Russia: "What is it?"

[America]: "Do you hate me?"

Russia: "Wha-?"

[America]: "Just a simple yes or no. It'll help out with the favor."

The Russian man stopped and found himself actually thinking about it. Because at the end of the day, Russia didn't deliberately hate America. He just found him excruciatingly annoying and difficult at times. But is it a blunt yes or no? Well, it can't be blunt, no matter what way you slice it. So...

Russia: "...Nyet, I don't hate you, America."

[America]: "...Really?"

Russia: (Ugh, I gave you your answer, da?)

Russia: "I said 'no'."

[America]: "Ah, uh, yeah, I heard you. I'm sorry, I was just surprised."

Russia: (Hm, I bet you are. I'm kind of surprised, myself.)

Russia: "Anyways, what is this favor you wish of me?"

[America]: "...England's gonna call you soon."

Russia: "...And you need for me to tell him something? Why can't you tell him yourself?"

[America]: "Look, I made a mistake!"

Russia's eyes widened. America's openly admitting that he made a mistake. And he didn't hesitate to say so. In fact, he sounds so panicked and worried. He wonders what America said to England that was so bad that he's asking Russia for a favor and announcing his own blemishes.

Russia: "What kind of mistake?"

[America]: "...I-I...I let something slip. Okay, okay! I wasn't thinking, alright?! It just fell out!"

Russia: "...What fell out?"

[America]: "...Look, England had asked me how I got back without my plane and...and, well...I accidentally said that you took me home."

Russia: "...You what?"

[America]: "Look! Look! I'm sorry! Your name was the first thing that came to mind! I-I won't tell you why, but I need you to tell England that you actually did!"

He didn't know why, but he felt some color pinch his face when America stressed the word 'why' and his stutter at the beginning of that sentence. Shaking his head, scolding him for hoping, he spoke again into the phone.

Russia: "...Curious, just how exactly did you get home, without taking your plane?"

[America]: "..."

[America]: "...Just tell England you picked me up, okay?"

Russia: "America-"

[America]: "OKAY...???"

Russia: "...Fine, but you owe me."

[America]: "Anything but money and becoming one."

Russia: "Haha, but why~?"

[America]: "One, I am still trying to pay off China. Two, I can't two-person dance."

Russia: "Dance? What does that-"

*beep*

Russia: "..."

*bzzt!*

Just a second after America hung up, while Russia was trying to figure out what he meant, his phone wrung again, in his hand. Russia glances at the caller and smirks.

'The Opium Pirate'

England

Russia: "Hello, England~!"

England: "Ugh, you and your creepy cheer. I am only here to ask one question and one question only."

Russia: (Certainly sounds like you're here to complain and ask a question. Or perhaps more.)

England: "Did you take America back to his homeland?"

Russia: "..."

England: "...Russia?"

Russia: "Da!"

England: "Wha-*sputter*?! Really?! I thought he was lying!"

Russia: (He is. I am.)

Russia: "Nyet, he speaks the truth."

England: "..."

Russia: "...I feel like you're going to ask why I gave him a lift."

England: "But why...???"

Russia: (Ah, America, you did not tell me what to say if he starts snooping...)

Russia: "Mm...reasons."

England: "...What...kind of reasons...?"

Russia: "I did not hurt him if that's what you're thinking."

England: "...urgh, that doesn't make me feel better."

Russia: "...You prefer if I hurt him?"

England: "NO, you git! Don't lay a hand on him!"

Russia: "...alright, then."

Russia: (Geez, so noisy. How does France handle him?)

With that, England hung up. Russia tossed his phone down, staring it, as it laid on his bed. It took him 5 minutes to interpret why England's voice sounded like that. 

Russia: "...America. You...nevermind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this update was shorter than usual. Some ships may be indicated here, but none are the main focal point and are gonna be serious. I just realized that...  
> Anyways, if you don't understand the reference when America said 'Two, I can't two-person dance', then that's okay. I don't think anyone knows the reference, it's kinda made up. But, I'll give you a hint.  
> 'Fuse'  
> ...not that it'll mean anything.


	5. Someone Came This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia had always longed for someone to save him from General Winter's frigid season. He found a child in a similar situation and saw that child have something different happen to him.

Alaska is a very young and shy state. Despite all that, he's still the tallest in height and the biggest in landform. He has big blue eyes that always seemed to be filled with curiosity, fear, or happiness. Atop his head, sticks up a huge, inward cowlick, perched on the center of his head, that bounced and perked like a dog's tail. It was much like his papa's Nantucket. He took pride in everything about him that resembled his lovable Papa.

But he had a tendency to cringe at the bits and pieces of him that looked like his country counterpart.

Something about the states was that all of them looked like some Ame-(insert) love child of some kind. So the country or secondary nationality heritage was known to be the state's 'country counterpart'. Alaska's country counterpart just happens to be Russia.

There were plenty things about his landform that resembled the Russian's. Cold, mountainous, huge, forever snowy or gray and frigid, and Russian lineage. He hated to admit it sometimes, but his voice hinted at a slight Russian accent and his hair matched the exact same ashen-blond shade Russia's hair was. Or at least, that's what Papa said. But he reassured that it didn't look bad and he was still adorable and he still loved him.

But when he looked down at him, what did he say?

"...Russia."

Alaska was crushed.

There...there just couldn't be any way for his own papa to call him Russia, there just isn't! It was obvious he meant something else but Alaska was too trapped in his own fears to see that.

Don't ask how he got where he was right now. He's in the mid-northernmost area of his landform. The snow-capped forests that look like a beautiful Christmas scene if it weren't for Alaska's minimal crying.

His eyes twitched as his body chilled a little.

A country had entered his borders.

~~~~~

Russia didn't think much about what he was doing. He just hoped that America could feel him enter the border. He was strolling around in one of his states. He didn't remember what the name of it was, all he knew that it was his biggest and coldest state. America probably deserted this state for all he knew.

He wondered why, though. Why was he doing this? Well, he wanted to know the truth. What was America being all anxious over? And something else came to mind while he thought. There were a lot of muffled voices in the background of the conversation. Were there others there? If so who? And why?

Hours later and still wandering, he wonders if he got himself lost. He should've taken a plane to an airport, so that way he actually knew where he was. He had his phone but wasn't picking up any reception. Was he gonna be stuck there?

Suddenly, small sniffles and cries broke the still silence. Russia stopped dead in his tracks, his violet eyes frozen with painful nostalgia. Just for a second. Just...for a second. Russia then started walking quickly toward this sound. Not another child was going to suffer the same way he did.

After weaving in and out of trees, he finally saw the small body huddled in the snow, wrapped up in a dark brown coat and a faux fur hat. He's furiously wiping away his tears with his gloves, shivering as he went.

For some reason, Russia couldn't get himself to move.

~~~~~

Many Hours Earlier...

America was devastated. It's dinner time and it had been gnawing at him. Alaska hadn't been attached to his leg ever since this morning. Hawaii had started looking worried and had been looking for him. But, of course, didn't like to stay away from America long, so she'd always be crying back to him. 

But it's dinner time and he's not even in his seat. America stood up from his seat. All the states turn their heads toward their country and father.

America: "Okay, has anyone seen Alaska?"

Montana: "...Um, I haven't seen him since this morning."

Virginia: "Isn't...he with you?"

America: "He's not in his seat..."

All the states exchange glances and past recounts of Alaska. It turns out to America that he was nowhere in the States Manor. His face paled. Bolting out of the dining room, saying that everyone was to finish their dinner and that Virginia was in charge, America struggled on his winter goggles, his tailored, winter wing-coat, gloves, and boots. Spreading his wings he shot into the air heading straight for Alaska's landform.

~~~~~

Present Time...

Russia standing stock still.

He didn't have to stand for long, only for a few minutes, until he saw something that he didn't expect. A man. A tall man with goggles, heavy footfalls and an open jacket dashed in with a torn expression on his face. He called out, what he thinks is the child's name.

"Alaska! Alaska! Oh, I am so sorry! Here, come here!"

The man ran up, arms outstretched and the little boy happily and tearfully dove into his arms, wailing 'Papa! Papa!'.

Russia: (That man is his papa?)

He heard murmured apologies and joyous reunions. The little boy and his papa didn't look that much alike. Russia wondered if their eyes matched the same blue. The boy's hat fell from his head and a lick of hair catches his eye. He looked over at the father and he had an identical cowlick, except his was lolling from his forehead.

Actually, didn't Russia know someone with a cowlick like that?

He wonders this as the father turns around, clutching the child close to him. But when Russia thought he'd be met with the man's brown trench coat, he saw a pair of great big wings, gradient into many shades of peach, brown, tan, from albino white to pure African black. They were beautiful. And they were powerful.

Crouching down, the man sprung into the air, his wings powering him up into the sky, holding his son protectively. Russia nearly fell over from the snow and wind's impact. Russia watched, in awe, as the man flew across the sky.

~~~~~

Russia walked into the meeting hall the following Saturday kind of dazed. He had sworn what he saw that night was a dream. Maybe a hope that he had wished to happen when he was younger slipped into his mind. Then...did that technically meant that he didn't see America and he was just dreaming? He didn't know, decided to quit dwelling on it, more than what he already had. 

Dang, he was just thinking about it far too much. A man with wings saving his son from the cold. Maybe his dream was saying it was a lone child dying in the middle of winter and God came down and took the child to Heaven. Russia nodded to himself. Yes, that definitely sounded like a reasonable answer. Why didn't he think of that before?

Smiling to himself, he was finally able to listen to the meeting properly. Little did he know of the frighten stares he got from a variety of countries at his childish smile and chuckle.

~~~~~

Meeting adjourned.

Russia packs up his things as everyone does the same. Since he wasn't distracted by the droning of presentations, his mind trailed back to the son and the father with wings. He pouted to himself. Didn't he just decide that it was a dream of a child that had passed? He shook his head, thoughts swirling in his head. He should probably get going, Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia were probably waiting in the car for him and-

*thud*

Russia jumped a little at the sound disturbing his train of thought. Looking over to the other side of the table, he saw that America had dropped his laptop bag while adjusting it. While strapping it back over his shoulder, he waved tiredly at Russia.

America: "Yo! Man, boring meeting today, am I right?"

Russia: "Da, not really anything changed. Hopefully, things get sorted out by then."

America: "No duh, ack..."

The strap, as America passes it over his head, knocks into his cowlick, Nantucket. After finally setting it straight on his shoulder, he irritatingly scratches around it, as if it was a wound that one would want to itch, but didn't due to the pain. Russia didn't seem to like all the attention America seemed to give to a cowlick. He already knew no matter what anybody did to that annoying piece of hair, it was going to stay up or grow back no matter what.

And he couldn't help but remember the dream and father and son's matching cowlicks. The dream was starting to become irritating. It's just a dream! What's up with that? America watched Russia frown, really confused and annoyed, as he seemingly angrily left the boardroom.

America: "...What the heck's up with him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~!  
> Sorry, I took ABSOLUTELY FOREVER. But this update made up for it, right?! *gets a vodka bottle chucked at her* OKAY, OKAY, I'M SORRY! Please forgive me (bows low)!  
> Anyway, I wanted to announce a few things that I kinda wanna change and stuff I wanna clear up.  
> Rhode Island is gonna be male because I'm gonna use him. I don't wanna go in and change...because I'm lazy.  
> Not all states have a country counterpart. Especially since some share the same colonizer. And I am having trouble coming up with certain ones. ;;  
> Some country counterparts have nothing to do with their heritage. Rhode's is one of them, his country counterpart is Latvia, you'll see why later.
> 
> YOUR MAIN STATES FOR THIS SERIES~!  
> -Virginia  
> -Alaska  
> -Hawaii  
> -Texas  
> -Iowa
> 
> ...Honestly, I dunno if this'll change or whatever. But those states will be used the most. I suppose that Wisconsin, California, Washington, Montana, Florida, Rhode Island, Massachusetts, and Connecticut are gonna play some frequent rolls, then you have...the rest...well, they'll get their cameos and spotlights! I'm just having some difficulty. ;;
> 
> NOW HOW ABOUT I SHUT UP AND LEAVE~!
> 
> See you.
> 
> -Author


End file.
